Una historia diferente
by fanficgirl 001
Summary: La vida de una chica tendra un giro de 180º grados cuando entre a la academia cross. kaname y OC


**Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste **

**UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE**

**CAPITULO 1: UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA**

Hola mi nombre es Arantza Teshima Cross yo leo muchos libros de vampiros y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Se puede decir que soy un poco extraña pero la verdad es que quisiera que existieran ellos. Kira y Hasha son mis padres . Lo siento tengo 16 años y nosotros vivimos en china.

*Estaba leyendo el nuevo libro que compre de Bram Stroker cuando….*

Hija ven a la sala necesitamos hablar-Me dijo mi mama detrás de la puerta

Ya voy mama -Le dije

*En la sala*

-Hola de que vamos a hablar ?—Les pregunte

-Hija por cuestiones de trabajo iremos a Tokio—Me respondió mi papa

-Pero y en donde voy a estudiar ¿?—Les volví a preguntar

-Eso ya lo arreglamos recuerdas a Kaien Cross él es mi hermano y tiene una academia—Me respondió ahora mi mama muy orgullosa de su hermano

-ah etto ….. Bueno entonces él es mi tío qué bien! –dije con mucho entusiasmo

-No tanto si lo conocieras – dice mi papa con cara de fastidio

-¿Porque?—le pregunte por su cara de fastidio

-Es igual que tu mama es muy sentimental pero fuera de eso cae bien—Me susurro para que mama no lo escuchara. Pero mi mama lo escucho y empezó a llorar a mares.

-Kira no llores sabes muy bien que te quiero—Le dijo a mi mama preocupado porque estaba llorando.

-¿Solo me quieres? ¿No me amas?—Después de eso empezó a llorar más mi mama

-Si te amo pero deja de llorar no me gusta que mojes tus lindos ojitos—Dijo mi papa mientras se acercaba a mama yo ya sabía que era lo que seguía entonces me fui pero antes regrese y vi en la mesa los boletos la fecha era mañana.

Entonces fui a mi cuarto a hacer las maletas .Cuando acabe me fui a bañar .después me mire en espejo preguntándome si me parecería a mi mama biológica. Yo tengo el pelo castaño, ojos cafés y de tez blanca.

**AL SIGUIENTE DIA**

Hasha: Levántate Ari. ya es hora espero que hayas hecho tus maletas

YO: Si papa las hice mientras que ustedes se besuqueaban y no me imagino que hicieron anoche porque me quedo traumada –con cara de asco—

Hasha: se pone rojo –bueno basta de hablar ya vámonos –

YO: esta bien –Mientras íbamos de camino al aeropuerto me quede pensando si tendría amigos en la academia ya que aquí no tengo porque según era rara. En el transcurso me quede dormida cuando desperté ya estábamos en el avión. El vuelo duro 2 horas. En el aeropuerto de Tokio nos esperaba un señor, cuando me vio me abrazo y yo me quede con cara de ¿quién es él?

Yo: hola ¿quién es usted?—cuando lo vi estaba llorando entonces supe que era el hermano de mi mama

**: ¿No te han dicho quién soy?—Después empezó a llorar más pero lo detuve y le dije:

Yo: usted es mi tío!—lo abrace muy fuerte y me correspondió –

Kira: Hermanito!—también se abrazaron y lloraron. Sí que son hermanos

Mi papa ya no estaba se fue a su trabajo apenas llegando .Mi mama se fue también a su trabajo y dijo que después iría al hotel y que me quedaría con mi tío.

Cuando llegamos mi tío y yo a la Cross Academy me dijo que ya no había cupo en la clase diurna.

Kaien: Lo siento a no hay cupo en la clase diurna te tendrás que ir a la clase nocturna—Dijo mientras pensaba—

Yo: y que tienen de diferencia la clase nocturna

Kaien: Tendras que guardar un secreto para dejarte entrar a la clase nocturna y para que tengas precauciones-dijo con cara seria—

Yo: está bien

Kaien: Bueno lo que pasa es que en la clase nocturna los chicos de ahí son muy diferentes, porque ellos son –hizo una pequeña pausa- vampiros

Yo: ¿Enserio? Qué bien! Soy fanática de ellos –dije muy entusiasmada

-Kaien cayó al estilo anime, en eso se abrió la puerta y entro un chico muy apuesto, mi tío al ver eso se levantó y dijo-

Kaien: kyaaaa! Me asustaste kaname-sama ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya viste a mi sobrinita? ¿No es muy linda?—dijo eso mientras me apretaba las mejillas ocasionando un leve sonroje

Kaname: jajajaj –se rio por bajo – vine a hablar con usted sobre la nueva chica que va a venir

Kaien: pues ya llego –dijo entusiasmado mi tío—ella es Arantza Teshima Cross

Kaname: -se quedó pensativo para luego preguntar -¿Arantza es humana?

Yo: sip soy humana –respondí como niña pequeña recibiendo una mirada divertida de mi tío y el vampiro – ¿tú debes de ser un vampiro verdad?

Kaname: si y todos los de la clase nocturna pero deberás guardar el secreto

Yo: Esta bien -dije entusiasmada por estar frente a un vampiro-


End file.
